


All Hat and No Cattle

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: Shenanigans with My One True Crew [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, just some foolish fun, the 126 being pals, the 126 is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: Tarlos, Marjan, and Paul hang out at a gay bar and have some fun. Foolish shenanigans occur.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, One True Crew
Series: Shenanigans with My One True Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140794
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	All Hat and No Cattle

They’re at a gay bar, and T.K. and Carlos are playing a game to see who can get other guys to give them the most numbers. It’s a stupid game, but Marjan had goaded them into it, saying that they would both get too jealous before any numbers were handed over. Being as stubborn as they are, Carlos and T.K. had taken the challenge in stride. Their competitive natures push them past any of the jealousy they might normally feel, and they trust each other, even if they don’t always trust other people.

T.K’s struck out, and he comes back to the group with his head between his tail. “I can’t believe I missed with a cowboy. Cowboys usually love my New York charm.”

Marjan gives him a disbelieving look, “Somehow, I don’t think that’s what appeals to them.”

Paul agrees, “Definitely, not the New York.”

“What’s got you so mad?” Carlos says with a smile.

“He said that I was all hat and no cattle.”

Carlos laughs. “What you do to get him to say that?”

T.K. swats him lightly. “Babe, it’s not funny.”

“Do you even know what that means?”

“I don’t need to. It’s obviously a Texan insult. I swear to god, I need a dictionary to understand you people.”

“It’s nothing that bad, but tells me you didn’t get a number from him.”

T.K. shakes his head, “No, but I got five others.”

“Damn it,” Carlos says. “I only got four.”

“These people have no taste.”

“Tell me about it,” says Marjan. “Five whole people were interested in you, Teek.”

“I didn’t ask for your input, Marj.”

“That’s when I like to give it most,” and T.K. has a feeling that the cowboy would think that she was all hat and no cattle too.

“Well, I still won,” T.K. says smugly. “What’s my prize.”

“We don’t have a prize,” Paul says with a grin, “But while you two were off collecting numbers, I got seven.”

T.K. stops to stare at him, and shakes his head in disbelief. “Are you kidding? You were just sitting there. You’re not even gay!” T.K. exclaims indignantly.

“You just can’t admit that you’re not the hottest man in the room.” Marjan punches T.K. in the shoulder, “You’re such a sore loser.”

“Am not!”

Carlos throws his arm around T.K., “ Babe, we nearly broke up after that game of Words with Friends.”

“You play Words with Friends?” Paul asks, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t know you knew that many words,” Paul teases.

“He doesn’t play. He _cheats_ at Words with Friends.” Carlos corrects. “I know he doesn’t know the word Qi all on his own.”

“That’s just basic Words with Friends knowledge.”

Marjan nods. “Not to come to T.K.’s defense, but he’s right. That’s like the most obvious choice when you’re in a jam.”

“It doesn’t matter. He still cheats. If we played normal scrabble, there’s no way he’d be getting those words.”

T.K. rolls his eyes. “Babe, everyone cheats at Words with Friends. That’s the point.”

“No, it’s not. It’s cheating. You’re supposed to use your brain.”

“And I use my brain to look up the best words.”

“It’s cheating,” Marjan confirms.

T.K. turns to Paul, looking for some reinforcements. “Please, tell me that you are a sensible person.”

Paul holds his hands up, “I’m ambivalent about it. I’m just surprised that people are still playing that game. It’s very 2010.”

“2010?” T.K. sounds passionate. “It’s a word game? It doesn’t just go out of style?”

“Yeah, I think it does,” Paul sounds so sure. “My mom still plays it, but she also still has one of those smartphones made for old people.”

“I can’t believe you people!

Carlos kisses the side of T.K.’s head. “Let it go, babe. It’s not worth the stress.”

T.K. melts under Carlos’ touch. “I guess not. It’s not my fault if you people have no taste.”

They all laugh and continue their bickering because T.K. definitely doesn’t like the Words with Friends thing go. And they don’t let Paul forget how popular he is with men all week.


End file.
